Rayzor's Rise 2
by lilmickey2008
Summary: Tormented David Falcone struggles with his new powers while dealing with the fact that his crush and best friend, Alex Russo, has a boyfriend named Eddie Brock.
1. A Hero Undone

**AN: This is the sequel to Rayzor's rise, and this story picks up where that one left off. Well, enjoy!**

**Chapter One: A Hero Undone**

_Here I thought that I could live a normal life. Well, normal and me aren't on speaking terms. I feel as though I have a brand new responsibilities that won't go away if I ignore them. I hate having secrets that I can't tell. This is something that I know will eat at me until there is nothing left. I need to know what I am going to do when I have to tell this secret and it will blow up in my face. Due to my extremely bad luck, I know it will blow up in my face._

_Man, love can be a real mean bitch sometimes._

_Anyways, I have a lot on my mind. Besides the fact that I have the power of a wolf creature in my body that comes out at really bad times, and to make matters worse, I have a really close friend that I have grown closer to that was saved by the beast that I am, and she doesn't know it was me._

_If you don't know who I am talking about. The girl that I am in love with is named Alex Russo. She is the girl that I saved from Green Goblin a year earlier. Ever since then, I have not been able to stop thinking about her, and the fact that we go to school with each other doesn't make things easier, does it? _

_I knew that I have had feelings for her for a long while. I didn't act on it when I had the perfect chance to because I was scared of rejection. But now I know that dragging my feet was really going to cost me._

_I am right, of course._

* * *

David sat on his window sill, looking down towards the street, watching the various amount of people walking around, doing their various amounts of business. His mind was else ware, of course. Every time he tried to think about something else, his mind drifted to something about her. David sighed, and climbed off of his window sill. He looked around his room, and besides the pile of clothes in various parts of his room, and decided he needed a change of scenery, and badly. He pulled on his blue New York Giants Hoodie, a pair of black jeans, and his sneakers.

He left his home to go and see his friend and partner in crime fighting Peter Parker, who also has his own secret, being Spiderman and all.

* * *

"What brings you here, David?" Peter asked as the two sat on his front porch.

"I have been thinking about Alex a lot lately." David said, which Peter didn't have a surprised look on his face at all.

"Well, it is obvious that you have really great feelings about her, so that is very obvious that you are in love with her." Peter said.

"Do you think so?" David asked hopefully. Peter just smiled and messed his friend's hair.

"Yeah, I do really think so." Peter said, then he began to fake cry and pretend to have tears in his eyes.

"My little David is growing up right before my eyes." Peter said in a mock sad tone.

"Shut up you jerk." David laughed. They both shared a friendly laugh and looked towards the friendly sky. Then the conversation turned to a serious one.

"Have you seen or heard from Green Goblin again?" Peter asked David.

"No, I have not." David answered. "A week after we saved her from Green Goblin I was so worried that he might try to do something else to her, I actually considered staying on the adjacent roof, in an attempt to make sure that she wasn't being bothered and that she was alright, you know?"

"Yeah, that is what love can do to you." Peter said with a smile. David smiled, and looked at his friend.

"I was wondering if we could swing by there and see what she was doing and how she is doing, if that is all right with you." David said in a reluctant voice. Peter just smiled at how his friend looked and sounded.

"Fine, come on." Peter said, dragging him off the porch. "You are a hopeless romantic, you know that, right?"

"Yeah, whatever. Come on, let's go." David said. He all but yanked Peter off of the porch and towards Waverly Place.

* * *

Peter and David walked until they were only a few steps away from the Waverly Place sub shop where Alex lived, her parents owned, and worked. Peter stopped suddenly, and David stopped as well to look at his friend.

"What's wrong? Why did you stop?" David asked him. Peter looked behind David, and saw something that would kill David if he saw it. David shrugged his shoulders, and when he tried to continue to walk, Peter stopped him.

"She's not home, let's go." Peter lied, grabbing his shoulder. David yanked it away, and let out a small laugh.

"Peter, what is up with you?" David said as he rounded the corner without him. Peter waited, and soon enough David walked back, with a very shocked and very hurt look on his face. Needless to say, this scared Peter a lot.

"David, are you okay?" Peter asked in a soothing and friendly tone.

"Yeah. Um, I am not feeling very well, let's just go." David said. Peter could literally hear him trying to keep his voice steady with little success. David walked pass him, and Peter saw what hurt his friend.

Alex was there on her porch all right, but she was kissing another guy.

Peter just shook his head, and walked away, in an attempt to catch up with David. He knew that after what he had just witnessed, David is going to do something that Peter never expected him to do.

Cry.

* * *

**AN: Keep reading to find out what happens next!**


	2. Things Change For The Worse

AN: David just saw his best friend, and secret crush, kissing another guy. Of course, he will not forget this, and nor should he. Oh, and before I forget, Eddie, David, Peter, and Alex are all around 17 years old, and this takes place in the "Ultimate Spiderman" Universe. Thanks for reading, and let's continue, shall we?

**Chapter Two: Things Change For The Worse**

Peter watched as his friend walked towards his home in absolute silence. He knew that David was hurting, and it was going to take him a long time to get over this, if he ever got over it, and who would? I mean, David just watched the girl that he really cared about, and you could say somewhat secretly loved, kiss another guy, and the fact that David's powers ran on emotion did not help this matter that was brewing in the least way.

"Hey man, sorry about what happened today." Peter said as the two close friends arrived in front of David's home. David stood there, not looking at Peter. Peter knew that he had to make him feel a little better before he left, but how was he going to do that?

"Peter, just go home." David said, his voice void of any emotion.

"David, look, I know how you feel, so just-" Peter tried to say before David cut him off.

"Are you deaf? I said, "'GO HOME'." David said, now looking at Peter. He saw that David's face was void of any emotion, but Peter knew that was just a cover. As soon as he got out of everyone's sight, he was going to break down.

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow." Peter said quietly. Peter walked away, and David entered his home, and ran right towards his room.

* * *

David laid awake late at night, a lot of things on his mind. Every time he closed his eyes, he saw Alex kissing that guy. David tried to get that out of his mind, but he couldn't. Alex was suppose to be with him, and the fact that after everything that they went through, she would have the nerve to do that to him made him even angrier. Now he wanted to go to sleep, but he couldn't. He was too emotional, and he was too hurt.

So David just laid there, and now he was well past wanting to cry, and wanting someone to hold him and to tell him that everything is going to be alright.

He was mad as hell, and someone was going to suffer, and that someone was Alex and her new boyfriend.

* * *

The next day at school, Peter walked into the building still thinking about his friend David, and what he went through a few days earlier. He knew that if he didn't calm down soon enough, it wasn't going to be a pretty sight. As soon as he approached his locker, a familiar red head approached him.

"Hey, how is David doing?" MJ (Mary Jane Watson) asked Peter.

"Honestly, I don't know." Peter answered his girlfriend. "I haven't heard from him since yesterday, and when I did see him, he left me as if he was going to do something."

"Wow, I hope he feels alright." Mary Jane answered with a concerned look on her face.

"Well, I hope so, but let me just say this, I can tell from experience myself, that when he gets like this, something very bad is going to happen." Peter said with a sigh, leaning against his locker.

"You don't think that he will do something terrible, do you Peter?" Mary Jane asked him. Peter let out a sigh, and looked at her.

"Mary Jane, let me say this." Peter began. "I know eventually that David will make the right decision. He will not always be on the straight and narrow when he does make that decision. All right, look. What I am trying to say is that I know that he and I will but heads one more time, I just know that we will."

"Well, that is a way of looking at things I suppose." Mary Jane said. All Peter could do was nod in agreement, but he knew that he was right about having to fight David, or Rayzor rather, and this time, he was not going to hold back, and neither was David, or should he, for that matter.

"Hey, have you guys seen David?" Alex asked, approaching the couple.

"No, why? Isn't he here already?" Peter asked her back.

"No, he isn't." Alex asked. "It's strange, when I called him to check on him, he hung up on me. I really do hope he is all right."

"Yeah, he told me that he might stay home because he wasn't feeling alright." Peter lied, which got a curious look from Mary Jane.

"Alright, Thanks. I'll call him after school, then." Alex said. She gave her friends a wave, and walked away. Mary Jane watched Alex leave, and then turned to Peter.

"What was that?" Mary Jane asked him.

"The less she knows, the better it is when this goes down." Peter said.

* * *

David sat in Central Park, watching various couples walk by, kissing and muttering various and adorable nothings to each other. These scenes made David want to throw up. He was wearing his black hoodie, and he had the hood up, so his face was hidden. David was about to leave, then a heavy set cop spotted him, and waddled over.

"Hey kid, aren't you supposed to be in school?" The portly cop asked. David looked at the cop, and looked back. This tub of lard wasn't worth his time...

"Hey kid! I am talking to you!" The cop said. David tried to leave, but the cop grabbed his shoulder, and this really pissed off David. David made a move to punch the cop, but a blast of Dark Energy came out of his hand, causing the cop to fall to the concrete, twitching madly. David ran, knowing that he had crossed the line.

The scary thing about this? David liked what he did.

Now to find Alex...

* * *

**AN: What is going to happen next? Read and find out!**


	3. The Fall of A Hero Part I

**AN: Now we have a very serious situation on our hands, because David may have crossed a line from which he cannot return. Just how will Peter and Alex react to this?**

**Chapter Three: The Fall of A Hero Part I**

_There was a major development in Central Park today, as a unknown teenager assaulted a 10 year veteran of the New York City police force. Sergeant Arthur Moody attempted to question a truant teen about why he wasn't in school. When Arthur attempted to question the teen, the young youth lashed out, and assaulted Moody. When backup arrived on the scene, they found Moody burned, but with no serious injuries. Police are still looking for this suspect, and anyone with information is urged to call police with their information._

* * *

Peter couldn't believe what he had just heard. He just sat there in total silence, as the radio finished the transmitting it's broadcast. There was no doubt in his own mind who was responsible for what had just happened_. _He knew that his best friend had just crossed that line, and Peter knew that he had to do something before he can't come back from that.

Now he had to go and confront him.

* * *

David sat in his living room, watching TV. He was proud of what he did, and he didn't see why everyone was making such a big deal out of what happened to the fat pig of a cop. David knew that Peter was going to come around, and he would confront him about what he did, and he was right, because when he turned off the TV, he heard a knock at his front door. Peter sighed, and decided to answer it to see who was there. He looked out the window, and saw Peter standing there, looking around. David sighed, and answered the front door.

"Yes?" David asked in an innocent tone.

"Why weren't you in school today?" Peter asked David.

"I wasn't feeling too well, you know. Heartbreak can do that to you." David answered. Peter sighed as David stepped outside.

"Listen, I need to know, someone attacked a cop in Central Park." Peter said. "After what you went through, I know that you aren't thinking straightly, and I needed to hear from you that you are not responsible for that."

"Why should I care about what happened to some cop?" David asked coldly. Peter just looked at him as if he just spit in his face.

"David, what has happened to you?" Peter asked. "Now what is this new attitude that you took on, all because of Alex kissing another guy because you didn't tell her how you felt? That was your fault David!"

"Peter, if you don't get out of here, I am going to belt you." David said in a very angry tone.

"Alright. Think about what I said, though." Peter said, walking away. David walked back into his home, slamming the door.

_The nerve of that son of a bitch! _David thought. _The nerve that he has walking over here and telling me that what happened between the two of us is my fault. Don't worry Peter, you are going to pay for that in the future, now I have to go and release some of this anger..._

* * *

David was in his basement, working out. He just laid there lifting weights, trying to get some of this anger out of his body. He dropped the weights, and looked in the mirror at himself. He knew that he was in shape, as his muscles shown as he flexed. He was really good looking, and if Alex didn't want him, to hell with him.

David heard his doorbell rang, and wondered just who it was. David pulled on his t-shirt, and quickly ran up the steps out of the basement, and quickly peeked out to see who was there. There he saw Alex standing there, dressed in some black shorts and some pink stockings. She also wore a small blue jean jacket. David wasn't focus on what exactly Alex was wearing, it was who she was with. David got a look of her boyfriend, who was just the same size as he was, and he looked as if he was pissed off that he was there.

David couldn't believe that Alex had the nerve to bring her new boyfriend over here, to his house. David felt so angry, that he decided just to leave the couple out on the porch, while he went about his business.

_What in the hell was she thinking, bringing that son of a bitch over here, over to MY home? She really needs to check herself before I have to do something to the both of them..._

David sighed, and went into his bedroom, ignoring the knocking on his front door.

* * *

"Hello?" David asked, answering the phone.

"Hey, it's me." Alex said. "I came by your house earlier, but you weren't home, are you alright? I haven't seen you lately and I am kind of worried."

"I am fine, I haven't been feeling well lately, but I am fine now." David answered her. He wondered just why she was calling him, and now she was starting to get on his nerve. David contemplated hanging up, but it is what she said next that got his attention.

"David, I have a boyfriend." Alex said.

_Well, no shit. _

"I know." David answered. "Do you like him?"

"Yeah, I really do." Alex answered. "He really reminds me of you in a lot of ways."

"Alex, why are you calling me?" David asked, starting to get angry.

"Well, I wanted to ask you, since my birthday is next week, are you coming by to my party?" Alex asked him.

David contemplated telling her that he had something better to do, but he bit his tongue, and told her what he wanted to hear.

"Yeah, I'll swing by." David said.

"Alright, thanks. Bye." Alex said, hanging up.

David wondered what was going to happen when he showed up then, if he showed up, at all.

* * *

Eddie Brock was sitting there, making out with his girlfriend in his home. His phone rang, and she looked at the cell phone.

"Who is Alex?" The girl asked.

"Just a guy friend of mine. Don't worry, he will call back later." Eddie said. They smiled at each other, and went back to what they were doing.

* * *

**AN: Wow. Next time, a showdown between Rayzor and Spiderman, and Venom makes an appearance. As usual, keep reading to find out what happens!**


	4. The Fall of A Hero Part II

**AN: What happens when David finds out something about Eddie Brock that makes him look less than desirable? Well, he won't do a thing, that is for damn sure...**

**Chapter Four: The Fall of A Hero Part II**

David, for some reason that was still unknown to him, knew that Alex's boyfriend had something that he was hiding. Eddie Brock, Alex's boyfriend, had the look that he was a very big liar and for that, in David's eyes, was justifiable for death in David's eyes. Maybe David was being paranoid and looking for a reason to hurt this guy, but when suspicion lingered, he knew that he was right.

On the other side, David, of course, was hiding something from her as well, and that was he was Rayzor, but for some reason, now he had to find out what he was going to do if he found out what Eddie was really doing behind his friend's back. He only was doing this for a piece of mind, and that was it.

* * *

David was sitting in a pizza parlor near his home, and soon enough he saw Eddie Brock enter the parlor, and this time he was with a girl that was latched onto his arm. But David was damn sure that girl was not Alex. David watched as they sat right in front of him. David just listened in on this conversation that they were having.

"Eddie, I need to know, are you seeing anyone else?" The blonde asked him.

"Gwen, there is no one else. I promise." Eddie lied through his teeth. David just shook his head as the skunk continued to dig himself deep.

"Eddie, why have people have said that they have seen you with a black haired girl that you said was her girlfriend." Gwen said.

"Look that girl is just a friend of mine, and she is a little crazy." Eddie said. "I am here with you, and that is all that matters."

_Man, this guy is full of it. _David thought. He placed some money down on the table he was sitting at, and made for the exit. David had to get home for some well deserved R&R before school tomorrow.

That was the plan, until evil came calling...

* * *

It was late at night, and Spiderman was swinging through the city. He came to a stop on a rooftop, and took a deep breath. He looked around, and saw Rayzor jumping across the rooftops, trying to get to a very familiar location that only he and David knew about.

"Man, he wouldn't be trying to do something, would he?" Spiderman asked himself. Spiderman began to follow him, and soon enough he came to a stop right on the place where they met before. Soon enough, Rayzor changed back into the teen that Spiderman knew as his friend David.

"David, what are you doing here?" Spiderman asked him.

"I am just hanging out." David answered. "Plus, I knew that you were going to follow me, so I came to a stop right here. I needed to talk to you anyway."

"About what?" Spiderman asked his friend.

"About Alex." David answered.

"Oh, what is up? What's on your mind?" Spiderman asked David again.

"I have seen her boyfriend, and she actually had the nerve to bring the son of a bitch over to my house." David said in an angry tone.

"David..." Spiderman warned.

"That is not the half of it." David interrupted the web swinging hero so he could continue. "When I went to the pizza parlor earlier today, I saw him there with a blonde girl named Gwen. Now, unless I am mistaken, or I have been misled, Alex is neither one of those things."

"Wow, that is a big thing on your mind." Spiderman said. "How are you going to tell Alex about this?"

"I'm not." David said. Spiderman looked at his friend in total disbelief.

"Why not?" Spiderman asked him.

"Well, because if she isn't smart enough to see right through the bull that Eddie is feeding her, then she needs to be with that lying skunk." David growled.

"David, if Alex gets her heartbroken, that is something that you are going to regret." Spiderman told him.

"Whatever, go solve some crime you insect." David said with some anger in his voice.

"Alright, think about what I said though." Spiderman said. He shot some web out of his wrists, and he was gone.

David thought about what Spiderman told him. He really did care about Alex, and he didn't want her to get hurt, but there was a problem. He knew that Eddie Brock was cheating on Alex with some girl named Gwen. Another problem was that he did know, but he wouldn't know how to prove it.

David just heaved a sigh, and left the rooftop, heading for his home.

* * *

David was sitting in the Russo's sandwich shop, just talking with his friend Justin, who was also Alex's older brother. It was Justin that introduced the two of them. They soon hit it off very quickly, and the rest was history.

"David, let me ask you something." Justin asked his friend.

"Alright, go ahead." David said.

"Okay. I really need to know. Do you have a crush on Alex?" Justin asked. David visibly flinched, and looked at Justin. It was David's reaction that pretty much told Justin all he needed to know.

"No." David lied.

"Really? Why is your face red?" Justin laughed. David growled, and looked at his friend.

"Justin, you are really pushing it." David warned.

"Look, if you like her so much, why didn't you tell her?" Justin asked her.

"She has someone else." David said.

"But..."

"Justin, she has someone else." David said sternly. Justin looked behind him, and saw Alex and Eddie sitting in a booth. Then Eddie moved in and kissed her. David felt his heartbreak all over again. David got up, and left without saying a word.

"Poor kid." Justin said as he watched his friend leave. He put that thought out of his mind, and went back to work.

* * *

**AN: Next chapter, Venom shows his face, and things get serious. R&R!**


	5. Venom Appears

**AN: Just when things are starting to look bleak, something happens that causes everything to change, and to make matters worse, Venom decides to show his (or in this case, its) face and cause some trouble...**

**Chapter Five: Venom Appears**

It was early in the afternoon on a Friday right after school let out for the long weekend. David was at the arcade, and he was busy playing some video games, and just trying to unwind after a long and taxing day at school. This always relaxed him for some reason, and he knew that he had a lot to get off of his mind. His best friend has a boyfriend that is cheating on her, and not only he knew about it, and he can't do a thing about it because he can not prove it. David didn't care about that right now, all he cared about was beating M. Bison.

"YES!" David exclaimed as he won Street Fighter 2. He got the third highest score, and he quickly entered his initials on the machine. He grabbed some food from the nearby restaurant, and began his walk home.

* * *

David smiled as he walked onto the street that he called home, but as he approached his home, he had a feeling that something was wrong, and his suspicions were right. As soon as he got into view of his home, he saw that Alex was sitting on his front porch. That wasn't a bad thing, but what got David's attention was that she was sitting there, crying her eyes out.

_This isn't good, I better see what is the matter with her. _David approached his friend, and Alex wiped her eyes as he did so.

"What's wrong?" David asked sitting next to her. Alex choked back a sob, and began to tell him what happened.

"Eddie is seeing someone else." Alex said. David had to choke back using very unpleasant language look, and put on a mock look of shock on his face.

"Really? Who?" David asked. He already knew who Eddie was seeing behind his friend's back. David just sat there as Alex poured her heart out to him.

"I don't know, but he admitted to me that he has been seeing another girl. David what am I going to do?" Alex cried to him.

_Break up with the cheating prick. _David said in his mind. Of course, he bit back those words, and thought of her happiness above his own.

"If you want to give him another try, do so." David said. Man, David literally had to force himself to say those words. Alex looked at her friend and gave him a watery smile.

"Thanks, I knew that you would help me feel better." Alex smiled, giving him a tight hug. She stood up, and began to walk home.

"Do you want me to walk you?" David asked Alex.

"Nope, I am going to be fine, I have something to do, anyway." Alex said. She gave him a smile, and left.

David for the first time in a few days, let a smile cross his lips and facial features.

Then David remembered something. Something very important.

"Alex's birthday. Damn, I almost forgot." David said. He briefly stepped inside, and dropped his objects that he brought home with him. He locked his front door, and began to walk to a nearby jewelry store. He had one more thing to do today...

* * *

David walked into the nearby jewelry store, and looked around. He only had a few hours before the store closed, and now he had to get Alex a gift for her birthday, which was tomorrow. David looked around for something that he could not only afford, but would be good enough to satisfy his long time friend on her birthday.

"Hello, young sir. Can I help you?" A woman asked him from behind the counter that he was looking at.

"Yes, how much is that bracelet?" David asked, pointing at a small jewelry necklace behind the small display case.

"That is only $100." The jeweler said with a smile.

David stood there contemplating buying it for Alex. Then he swallowed his pride, and took out the money to buy the necklace.

"Thanks, and have a good day." The female jeweler said as David left the store. He just hoped that he was making the right decision in doing this...

* * *

Alex's birthday party was in full swing when David arrived in the afternoon on Saturday. Alex was smiling and having fun with her friends and family. David walked over to the birthday girl and gave her the gift that he bought her. Alex looked at him, and calmly opened the gift that he gave to her. Alex's face lit up when she saw the bracelet that he gave her. Alex smiled at David, and gave him a tight hug.

David could literally feel himself grow right back into the happy boy that he once was before this whole mess started.

* * *

After helping clean up after Alex's birthday party, David found himself walking home in the cool nighttime. David could literally feel this as being the beginning of something between the two of them. Eddie was no doubt out of the picture, and now David had things going for him. He was on cloud nine. He wasn't paying attention to the symbiote monster that was stalking him.

David turned around, and found himself being engulfed by a big black thing. His sides were being squeezed so hard, that he could literally feel his ribs breaking. David felt the pain rip through his body, and he almost immediately passed out. The monster through him against the wall, causing even more damage to David.

"Don't worry, I am not finished with you yet. Alex is next." Venom said before he jumped away into the night.

"Eddie?" David asked before passing out.

* * *

**AN: Next chapter, the unthinkable happens. R&R!**


	6. The Calm Before The Storm

**AN: After what happened to David at the hands of Eddie Brock, just what is going to happen to both he and Alex?**

**Chapter Six: The Calm Before The Storm**

David was in excruciating pain. He didn't know what had hit him. He wanted to move, but every time that he tried to get up and move around, he found himself falling back to the cold, hard ground, because the pain was too much for him to bear while trying to move around. He figured that if he could get to the street, someone might see him and call for help. David took all of the strength that he could muster, and threw himself towards the street. After getting that far, he collapsed on the sidewalk.

He figured that if there was a god, someone will come along and help him.

_Maybe._

* * *

Spiderman was swinging through the city when he spotted someone lying on the sidewalk. Upon further suspecting, came to realize that this was a young boy, and he had medium length black hair that he could have sworn he has seen before. Upon further looking at this guy, he realized that he knew who this kid was.

"David?" Spiderman said in total disbelief. Once the kid rolled over and faced him, Spiderman realized that this was indeed David, his long time friend.

"Man. I have got to get you to the hospital." Spiderman said. Without saying another word, Spiderman grabbed his friend, and swung off to the nearby hospital.

"David, what happened to you?" Spiderman said as he dragged his unconscious friend towards the hospital for some medical attention.

* * *

_David heard a scream, and began running right towards the noise. He knew that scream sounded familiar, and then he saw what was happening. _

"_David! Help me!" Alex screamed as Venom inched towards her. David stood rooted to the spot out of fear. He knew that if he tried to do something, Venom would kill her._

_David took a step back, and Venom reached out and grabbed him with one of his tentacles. Venom brought his face to his, and it slowly peeled away the mask to reveal his human face, a face that David known all too well._

"_Eddie?" David said in total disbelief._

"_Why are you so surprised?" Eddie told David. "I had everything going for me, and you had to go and ruin it. Alex was mine, but she figured that she would be better off with someone that she can relate to and someone who wouldn't cheat on her. It was because of you that I lost her as a girlfriend. So if I can't have her, neither can you."_

_Eddie used some of the symbiote to bound him to the wall, and then turned his attention back to Alex._

"_Eddie! Leave her alone!" David screamed at the top of his lungs. Eddie payed no mind to David, and grabbed Alex as he changed back into Venom. Alex began to scream, both out of fear, and in pain. David turned away, unable to watch what was currently happening. Soon enough, Alex stopped screaming, and Venom just let her lifeless body fall to the floor._

"_No..." David said, literally feeling his heart breaking. Venom turned and looked at him. _

"_See what I am capable of?" Venom screamed at him._

"_Why don't you just finish me off?" David said, spitting in Venom's face._

"_No. You have to live with this." Venom said, disappearing. All David could do was stare at Alex's lifeless body._

"_Alex, I am so sorry." David said, letting a tear roll down his face._

* * *

David opened his eyes, and saw that he was back in his room. He was in his pajama bottoms, and he wasn't wearing a shirt, and his ribs was heavily taped. He kicked off his covers, and placed his feet on the floor. As soon as he did, Louis opened the door.

"Well, it is about time that you woke up." Louis said, standing in the doorway. "You scared us half to death."

"What happened?" David asked his legal guardian.

"Someone jumped you." Louis said. "That is all the cops told me."

"Damn." David whispered. "Who knows about what happened to me?"

"Everybody." Louis said, which caused David to moan in pain and embarrassment.

"Great. Did I have any visitors?" David asked.

"Yeah, The Russos have came by, and they visited briefly." Louis said. "If it was not for Spiderman, who knows what would have happened?"

"Yeah." David said. He grabbed a nearby white t-shirt, and pulled it on, wincing in pain as he stretched out his ribs.

"Alright, I'll leave you to get some rest." Louis said closing the door. David smiled and looked at the sunset. His thoughts almost went to Alex immediately. He really cared about her, and he would even throw out the word 'love' at this point in time.

"Wait, love?" David said to himself, almost causing him embarrassment even though there was nobody in the room.

"David?" Alex's soft voice came from his doorway. David looked and saw her there. Dressed in the same black skirt, stockings, and white long sleeved shirt from her party.

"Hey, good to see you." David smiled, sitting back on his bed. Alex smiled back, and sat next to him.

"Look, I am not going to stay for a long time, so I have something to say to you." Alex said. "I am breaking up with Eddie. I think that I like someone else."

"Um. Okay." David said.

"Look, I have to go." Alex said, smiling at him. "I am glad that you are okay, and thanks for being a good friend to me."

"No problem." David said, smiling at her. Alex leaned over, and gave him small kiss on his cheek.

"Bye." Alex smiled at him, and she left, leaving David there to blushing at what he still couldn't believed what had happened.

* * *

Alex was walking home, then she heard someone right behind her. When she saw that it was Eddie, she turned, and continued to walk as if she hadn't seen him.

"Alex. What's up?" Eddie asked her once she stopped walking.

"Eddie, look, I just can't get over you seeing someone behind my back." Alex said. "It's over."

Eddie stood there shocked for a minute, and smiled lightly at her. "Okay, that hurts, but you deserve someone who understands you."

"Thanks." Alex said, turning away to continue walking home. Then she felt someone, or something grab her arm. She looked at her arm, and saw a black tentacle wrapped around her wrist. She looked back and saw Venom standing there.

"I don't think that I will be so forgiving." Venom growled. Alex opened her mouth to scream, but Venom stopped her by covering her mouth with another one of his tentacle. Venom then absorbed Alex, taking what strength she had, and watched her fall to the ground before him.

"You are going to help me kill your friend David." Venom said. He grabbed his captive, and jumped away.

* * *

**AN: Just what is going to happen next? Read and find out!**


	7. Missing Love

**AN: Venom has a hostage, and now he is making a demand for David to face him alone. Of course in his injured state, he won't stand a chance without help from his web swinging friend. Will he be able to save his long time friend and her life? Well, you have to read to find that out...**

**Chapter Seven: Missing Love**

David and Peter sat in his room, looking at TV. Peter came by and visited him after Louis stepped out for a little while. Peter just sighed, and leaned back on David's bed, stretching out his legs and the sock covered feet on the end of his legs.

"How are you feeling David?" Peter asked him.

"It hurts like hell, but I am dealing with it." David told his friend. Peter sighed, and slid off of his bed.

"Well, it is a refreshing change from the way you were acting after Alex told you about her boyfriend." Peter said.

"From what Alex told me, she is going to end it with Eddie." David said.

"This Eddie wouldn't be Eddie Brock, would it?" Peter asked David.

"Yeah, it is. Why do you ask?" David stated, looking at his friend with a curious look on his face.

"I know him." Peter said. "Eddie already had a girlfriend named Gwen. So what was he doing with Alex?"

"I don't know, and that might not be relevant right now." David said.

"Yeah, you are right about that." Peter said. "Changing the subject, do you know who attacked you?"

"It was this big black thing with tentacles, and it squeezed me until my ribs broke." David said, rubbing his bandages. "Man, if I ran into him in my current state, that thing, whatever it is, is going to finish me off."

Peter knew exactly who and what David was talking about. _Venom, A.K.A. Eddie Brock. _Peter thought. Of course, Peter kept those facts to himself.

"Don't worry, you won't have to face that thing, whatever it is again, because you have Spiderman on your side." Peter said, fluffing out his chest in a playful manner.

"You are nuts." David said, with a laugh. David's phone rang, and he answered it quickly and quietly.

"Hello?" David asked.

"David? It's me Jerry." Jerry Russo, Alex's father, said on the other line. David could hear the level of concern in his voice, and that made David think that something was wrong.

"Yeah, what's up? What's wrong?" David asked him.

"Is Alex over there? She told us that she was heading over there to see you, and she hasn't gotten back yet." Jerry said.

"No, she left about an hour ago, why?" David asked. He really was getting scared for his friend right now.

"Man, I hope that nothing happened to her. Maybe she stopped to see a friend of hers." Jerry sighed. "I am going to call around, maybe she is even going to show up on her own. Sorry to worry, you. Bye."

"Bye." David said, hanging up the phone. David then turned to Peter with a concerned look on his face.

"What's up?" Peter asked him.

"Alex didn't arrive home." David told him. Peter could tell that David thought that something might have happened to her.

"Well, do not worry, maybe if I looked hard enough as Spiderman, maybe I could find her, on my own, and NO, you aren't coming with me, because you are injured. Peter said, cutting off David's protest.

"I am out of here, and don't worry. I am sure that nothing is going to happen to Alex. I'll make sure of that myself." Peter said.

"Thanks buddy." David said in a friendly voice to Peter.

"No problem." Peter said back to his friend. Peter smiled at his friend, and left the home. David could only look at the sunset, and wonder what has happened to the girl that he has grown to love...

_Alex, where are you? _David asked himself. Then he got a really got a frightening thought. What if the creature that had attacked him would have gotten to her?

* * *

Eddie stood over Alex's lifeless figure, looking at her. She was dressed in a very pretty way, and needless to say, she was a very pretty girl. Eddie wanted to love her while loving another girl, but of course, Alex here saw a problem with that. Eddie just sighed in disgust, as he knew what his plan was. His real target was David Falcone, he knew how to get to him, and the way was lying right before him.

If David really cared about her, he would come for her, no matter what his injuries was. Now comes how to prove that he has her...

Eddie then noticed the necklace around her neck. It wasn't a very expensive one, but he knew that it must have cost whoever bought it for her, David most likely, a little bit of money. This was going to be his proof.

Eddie snatched his former girlfriend's necklace off of her.

Now to see what David is up to...

* * *

David was know way past worried. Theresa called him, Alex's mom, and told him that she still wasn't home yet. Now he had to go and look for her. He was still in no condition to fight someone if that situation arose, but he didn't have time to worry about that right now. He had a very big problem on his hands.

He put on his hoodie, a pair of jeans, and his sneakers, and walked out of his home, just as the sun began to set, and walked towards Alex's home. Then he ran into Eddie Brock, the one teenager that he didn't want to see right now.

"What is it Eddie?" David said, trying to be polite.

"I know that you are the reason that Alex broke up with me, and I know that she has feelings for you." Eddie said.

"Wait, how do you know that?" David asked him.

"Well, when I went to visit her, she told me that there is someone else that she could relate to." Eddie said. "I figured that meant you, and I can tell you, I didn't take too lightly to that, and well, something happened to her."

David's eyes went wide with concern for his friend and anger for this guy that was standing before him.

"What did you do to her?" David said, shaking with anger.

"Nothing, right now." Eddie smiled. David took a step towards Eddie, and on cue, took out the necklace that David bought for Alex. Then it all dawned on David at that point.

"You are that creature that attacked me." David said.

"Yes, no point in denying it now." Eddie said.

"I swear that if you hurt her..." David began to say.

"As long as I have Alex, you won't do a damn thing to me." Eddie finished for him. "Now if you want her back so badly, you will come to the abandoned factory near the Statue of Liberty tomorrow, alone. Just you, and no Spiderman."

"I'll be there." David said.

"Good, see you then." Eddie said, throwing him the necklace and walking off. David looked at the necklace that he gave to her, determination surging through his body.

_Alex, I will find you, if it costs me my life, I will find you. _

* * *

**AN: Keep reading for more!**


	8. A Missing Love Found

**AN: David has to save the girl he has known for a long time, the same girl that he has grown to love from a murderous beast. How can it get worse? Well, beside the fact that Rayzor has decided to stay hidden, and he is badly injured. Well, this is going to get really interesting...**

**Chapter Eight: A Missing Love Found**

David sat on his bed, staring at the necklace that he gave to Alex for her birthday. Hestill remembered the ecstatic look on her face the moment that he gave it to still remembered the warm hug that she gave him after the gift. After everything that they have been through, David couldn't or wouldn't have guess that growing up together would make them perfect for each other.

Now things were taking a serious and dangerous turn. Eddie had the girl he loved, and demanded that David show up if he wanted to save her. No doubt that he will kill them both once he got them in one place. To make matters worse, David couldn't summon Rayzor unless he had full concentration, and the fact that Alex was in very deep trouble, meant that he wouldn't concentrate on anything else.

David snapped out of his thoughts, and looked over towards his bedroom window, and saw Spiderman sitting there on the window sill. David opened the window, and looked at his friend. Then he let him in.

"David, I didn't find her." Spiderman said. "Sorry man, I couldn't find her anywhere."

"I know. Eddie has her." David said suddenly. Spiderman had a look of curiosity and shock on his face under his mask.

"How do you know that?" Spiderman asked him.

"Eddie came by and told me that." David said, balling his fists up in anger. "He told me that if I wanted her back safe and sound, I have to face him tomorrow."

"You can't!" Spiderman exclaimed in concern. "If you go and face him in your current state, he will kill you both!"

"If I don't, he will kill her anyway." David said.

"Look, if you are going to go, I am going with you." Spiderman said.

"No. I have to go alone." David answered, sounding really stern with his voice.

"I am going." Spiderman shot back at his friend.

"No!" David shouted, catching Spiderman off guard. "Peter, as my friend, I need you to trust me on this. Please, Peter."

Spiderman took off his mask, and looked at his friend. Peter stared until a tear came from David's right eye.

"Alright, but if things start to go bad, I am going to intervene, no questions asked." Peter said sternly.

"Fine with me." David said with a smile. "Fine with me."

* * *

David stood before the factory that Eddie told him to meet him at. He looked at the sky, and the sun was setting, right behind Lady Liberty. It was know or never. David had to do this, and the fact that he was here, knowing it was either life or death, proved what he was going to do for this girl.

David took a really deep breath, and opened the door. It was already unlocked, and he knew that Eddie was waiting for him. David slowly crept into the warehouse, hearing the door behind him slam very loudly. The warehouse was really dark, except for the little sunlight peeking through the broken windows on the ceiling. David began looking around, because he knew that Eddie Brock, also known as Venom, was lurking around here somewhere.

"Alex?" David called, stepping around very carefully. David could literally sense that not only was Alex was in here, somewhere, but Eddie was here as well, and that made this meeting all the more dangerous for not only Alex, but for David as well.

"Nice to see that you showed up on time." Eddie called. "I was worried that you weren't going to show up."

"Of course I was going to show, now where are you, you coward?" David shot back at Eddie.

"Don't worry about me, you should worry about what I am going to do to you." Eddie said. Even though David didn't know where exactly Eddie was, he could literally feel Eddie's hateful and angry eyes piercing through him.

"The reason that I wanted you here was to explain how you cost me everything. You cost me the girl that I loved!" Eddie screamed at David from the darkness.

"I didn't cause you to lose the girl that you loved, you caused that by seeing other girls while you were dating someone else. That is your fault, not mine!" David shouted back at Eddie.

Eddie has had enough. David stood rooted to the spot, and he heard and felt a large presence land right behind him. David turned around, right into Venom's face. David tried to run, but Venom grabbed him, and began to squeezed him, like he did a few days before.

"I am going to finish what I should have started a few days ago." Venom hissed, dripping saliva into David's face.

"You are going to die right along your slut of a best friend." Venom hissed at him. That really pissed David off.

"Don't you dare call her that!" David said, kicking Venom hard in the face. He kicked him hard enough to stun Venom, and hard enough so that Venom will release his grip to drop him. David literally felt a strange and yet familiar energy surge through him. David felt himself grow into a familiar wolf creature.

"Well, this is the famed Rayzor that we all know about." Venom said. "Why don't you show me what you are capable of?"

"No problem, asshole." Rayzor snarled back at Venom. Venom jumped away, and Rayzor grabbed a nearby inoperative machine. The minute that Venom reappeared, Rayzor hit the creature right in the face with the machine. Venom crashed to the wall, head first, and fell to the ground, knocked out cold. Rayzor then noticed Alex out in the corner.

Rayzor went over to the young girl, and scooped her up. She looked like a little rag doll as she rested in the wolf creatures massive arms. Rayzor held on to her tightly, and leaped out of the building.

* * *

**AN: Keep reading for more!**


	9. A Sheep in Wolf Clothing

**AN: Now that she is safe and sound for now, Alex will find out just who Rayzor really is, and it will be a big surprise to her.**

**Chapter Nine: A Sheep in Wolf Clothing**

Spiderman was watching from an adjacent building while David was inside dealing with Venom, also known as Eddie Brock, a guy that they both know. What made him escalate from being sort of a loner and now a tough looking monster that kidnaps women like Donkey Kong, well, that was a question they most need to answer, which they weren't, of course, because Eddie was too far gone to help, and thankfully David was not like that. He came close to doing that, but he didn't, and that was good.

Spiderman was knocked out of his thoughts when he heard a commotion from the factory that he was watching. Spiderman got ready to make a move, when he saw suddenly Rayzor appear by jumping out of the roof, and then take off. He saw what looked like a very familiar young girl that Rayzor was carrying, which he later figured out to be Alex. Spiderman just watched as the big wolf took off in the distance.

Spiderman looked at the building that he broke out of, and he decided to take a closer look.

* * *

The abandoned warehouse was eerily quiet. Spiderman wondered what happened to Venom. A quick look around answered that question. Not only was there a broken machine that would have took either another big machine to lift it, or some super human creature to lift it. Spidey took a look to his right, and saw a big gaping hole in the wall, which most likely was caused by Rayzor knocking Venom through the hole with the now broken machine on the ground before him.

Before Spiderman could have another look around, he saw a big black creature get up, and jump away right towards the same direction that Rayzor took.

Not wanting to get left in the dust, Spiderman began to swing right after his nemesis and ally.

* * *

Rain was coming down in force. Rayzor looked at the girl in his massive arms, and saw that she was getting soaked. He realized that he had to get her somewhere dry before she got sick. Rayzor was somewhere far away from the city, and realized he was in the woods somewhere. Looking around, he saw that there was a cave off to the distance. He figured that was going to have to do, and he walked over to it.

Once inside, he found that it was rather dry, and it was warm and big enough so that the both of them, including Rayzor and his really large frame could feel comfortable inside. Rayzor looked around, and found a comfortable place to lay the sleeping beauty. He placed her down in a corner, and watched her sleep. He didn't want to wake her, so he went out into the rain, figuring that when she woke up, she was going to have some serious questions and he was going to have to give her some serious answers.

* * *

_I remember the first time that I have met David. For some reason, from the first time that I have met him, I knew that there was something that made me grow attached to this boy that was the same age as I was. David had semi long black hair that reached to the back of his neck. He came over to our house one day_. _He was talking to Justin while I was working at the counter. He and Justin met at school about a few days earlier, but I haven't seen him at all on the day that he arrived there. Needless to say, I was very interested in meeting this young man._

_Once Justin left to work in the shop that our parents owned. David looked up and saw me working behind the counter. David smiled at me, and walked over to meet me._

"_Hello, nice to meet you." David said in a polite tone. _

_Well, not only is he really good looking, he is really polite as well._

"_Hey, I have seen you hanging around with Justin. I'm his little sister, Alex." I said back._

"_David Falcone." David said, smiling right at me. I smile back, and he lets out a playful laugh._

"_So, how long have you been here?" I asked him._

"_Ever since I have been at least a year old." David answered. "I just enrolled at school, and that is where I figured out that Justin went there, along with Max and you, Alex."_

"_Well, I haven't seen you there, so how long have you been enrolled at that school?" I asked him._

"_Just enrolled today." David answered. "I am going to be starting there about next Monday."_

"_Good, maybe I will see you hanging around and maybe we can become friends." I said, blushing at realizing what I have just said._

"_Who knows, maybe we can become more than that." David said, starting to walk away from the counter. "I will see you then."_

"_Yeah, see ya." I said, watching him leave. Man, I hope that he doesn't turn out to be a real monster, right?_

* * *

Rayzor continued to sit out in the rain, occasionally looking back towards Alex, who was resting peacefully in the cave. He let out a distressed sigh, and continued to look at the impending rainstorm. Somehow, Rayzor knew that something was going to happen that was going to change both David and Alex's relationship with each other. He prayed that Alex wouldn't think less of him when he decided to tell her the truth.

_The end is near..._

* * *

**AN: The final confrontation, as well as the final chapter of this story is next. Thanks for reading!**


	10. The Beast That He Became

**AN: Alex soon finds out who Rayzor really is, and what she does after the discovery turns out to be not a real big surprise to anyone.**

**Chapter Ten: The Beast That He Became**

Rayzor reentered the cave, out from the pouring rain, and looked at Alex, who was still sleeping peacefully. Rayzor inched closer to the young woman, and looked at her face. She was still sort of wet from Rayzor carrying her here from the rain. He tranquilly and softly pulled some of her wet hair out of her beautiful face. Rayzor began to inch closer to her, breathing heavily. He didn't know what he was going to do. He could literally feel his hot breath hitting her face.

It seems that Alex could as well. Alex opened her eyes, and saw Rayzor's face mere inches from her own. She let out a scream in surprise, and slapped Rayzor in the face in surprise. She cut back from him in an attempt to get away from him. But as soon as she realized that it was Rayzor and that she had nothing to worry about, she soon calmed down.

"Oh, it's you." Alex sighed, looking at the massive wolf creature. Rayzor looked at her, with an affectionate look on his face.

"I...thanks for saving me, again." Alex smiled at him. Then she looked into his eyes again, her look serious. "Explain something to me, why do you show so much concern for me over everyone else? What makes me so special to you?"

Rayzor didn't answer that question, beside the fact that he couldn't, he didn't want to get hurt by her rejections if she didn't find who Rayzor really was, and that was going to be a crap storm if there ever was one.

Rayzor just turned around, and walked to the entrance of the cave, looking out at the rain. He just looked at the torrential downpour that was happening. Rayzor reached in the pocket of his front pants, and pulled out the necklace that he bought for her on her birthday. Grasping the necklace firmly in his hand, he turned around to face her.

"What's wrong?" Alex asked him. Rayzor looked at her, and held out his massive and hairy hand. Alex looked at him with raising curiosity.

"What is this?" Alex asked him once again. Almost on cue, Rayzor opened his hand, showing her the necklace that David bought her.

"Where did you find this?" Alex asked him, taking the necklace, and looking at it.

Rayzor just took one of his fingers, and pointed it at himself.

"David gave this to you, so you could find me?" Alex asked him.

Rayzor shook his head no, and pointed at the necklace, and then back at himself.

"Wait. Did that big black thing that took me give this to you and David, just to show that he had me?" Alex asked again.

Rayzor once again shook his head no, and looked out towards the rain once again. Now how is going to explain this to her. He couldn't speak to her, but he didn't have to explain it to her.

"Rayzor?" Alex called out to him, but he didn't respond.

"Eddie?" Alex called out to him once again, flinching once she spoke his voice. He shook his head no, and then she only knew of one other name of a boy that was close to her.

"David?" Alex spoke softly. Rayzor looked back to her, and once their eyes met, she knew the truth.

"Oh...my...god." Alex choked out, looking at her best friend.

* * *

Alex and David have been friends for a long time. They shared secrets with each other, they went to each other when they had a problem. When something tragic happened to one of them, they hurt with each other, and most importantly, they cried with each other. They knew everything about each other.

Almost everything.

She thought almost, because this was something that made her thought that she knew almost nothing about David. The massive wolf towered over her, and looked at her as if he was hurting inside of her. He leaned down, so she could get a better look at her friend.

She took the wolf's face in her tiny hands, and looked at her in the eyes. She saw a familiar set of ice blue eyes looking into her brown eyes. Then she knew the truth. This wolf, Rayzor as he is well known, is her long time friend, David Falcone.

"David, is that you?" Alex asked softly. She saw a tear fall from his eyes, and he looked her right in the face, and nod his head yes.

"That explains a lot." Alex said, releasing his head, and walking a brief length away from him. "I should have known that it was you David. You always seemed to be so protective of me, and you always wanted me to be safe, and you really cared about me. Ever since Rayzor had shown up, it made me think that it was someone that I known for a long time, and now I know that I was right."

Rayzor just smiled, and looked at his friend. He sat down right in front of her, but he was still massively bigger than she was.

"David, I don't know if you are in there somewhere, so I don't know if you can feel this, so I just wanted to say, this is for you, and thanks for saving me." Alex said.

Rayzor looked at her, and Alex quickly gave the wolf a quick kiss right on the cheek. Rayzor looked at her, and smiled the best way he could.

* * *

The rain had stopped, but a cold wind was sweeping through. Rayzor sat beside Alex in the cave, a fire going in the middle of it. Rayzor was sound asleep, and Alex was shivering in the cold wind. In an attempt to get warm, she went over to Rayzor, and sat on his lap. She wrapped one of his massive arms around her, and went to sleep. She felt at ease and safe in his arms.

"This is so nice." Alex said in a sleepy tone. She placed her head against his chest, and went to sleep.

* * *

**AN: The final chapter is next. Thanks for reading!**


	11. Where Her Heart Lies

**AN: Now here is the conclusion of this story. Thanks to all who read this.**

**Chapter Eleven: Where Her Heart Lies**

David woke up early the next morning, and felt really foggy. He felt his chest, and realized that his ribs were a little better, but not fully healed. But when he tried to sit up, that is when he got a real surprise. As he tried to move around, he realized that someone was sleeping next to him. He saw a familiar brunette sleeping next to him, and felt a warm feeling rush through his body. That wasn't the biggest surprise, though. As he looked around again, he saw that Alex's clothes were drying near the fire that someone made last night.

_Oh god, what did I do? _David thought as his mind began to flood with thoughts that were less than desirable. He wouldn't be able to live with himself if he did something to her while she was unable to think for herself. David slowly began to creep towards the front of the cave, trying not to wake Alex up. Of course, that didn't work.

Alex stirred, and sat up. Letting out a yawn while she stretched. She looked over at her friend.

"Well, nice to see that you are up." Alex said getting up and walking over to her clothes.

David turned away right when she bent over to pull on her skirt, and then her shirt.

"Okay, I am decent. You can turn around now." Alex said. She was serious, but David knew that she was joking with him. David looked down at the ground, because he couldn't face her after what he had been keeping from her.

"I suppose that I have some explaining to do, huh?" David said, as if he was a scorned child.

Alex walked over, and held his hand. Then she lifted his face, and their eyes meet.

"David, I know that you did, everything to protect me, and those bandages are proof of that." Alex said, rubbing his bare chest, right where the taped ribs were.

"I'm sorry." David said sadly. "The only reasons that I kept what happened to me from you was because I was worried that you weren't going to want to hang around me anymore. I care about you too much to let something like that tear apart our friendship."

"So that thing at Oscorp caused this, didn't it? And when you threw yourself off of the roof to save me, that is because you really cared about me, right?" Alex asked him.

David nodded, signaling that she was right about what she asked him.

"No problem. That is what friends are for, right?" Alex smiled. David smiled back, and turned to leave the cave, but Alex grabbed his hand.

"David, I really need to know, just what are your true feelings for me?" Alex asked, looking him directly in his blue eyes. David knew that this was going to be the question that was going to make a romantic relationship, or break a long time friendship.

_I love you, and I want you as a girlfriend. _David mind screamed inside of his head. But alas, David decided that he wasn't going to answer that question.

"It is clearing up, we better go." David said, turning and leaving. Alex just sighed, and walked out after him.

* * *

They were walking through the forest, and David could literally feel Alex's eyes boring into him. He wanted to tell her how he really felt about her, but he was too chicken to say what was really on his mind. He really wanted to say that he loved her, but he didn't want to hurt when she rejected him. He loved her, but he knew that with all the enemies that he now had out there, she was going to be a very valuable target, and if she got really hurt because of him, that was going to kill him, absolutely kill him. Then he thought, something was going to have to give, sooner or later...

* * *

David could literally tell that they were near the city, and that meant that they were close to home. David felt a sigh of relief, but as he continued on, he realized that Alex was standing still, with her arms crossed. David knew that this meant only one thing, and that meant that she wanted answers.

"Alex, what is wrong?" David asked her.

"I am not moving another step, until you tell me what your real feelings are for me." Alex said. David felt a cold shiver run up his spine. David wanted to tell her how he really felt, but he remembered the last time that he tried to do that. This time wasn't going to be different, however.

David opened his mouth to speak, but before he could say another word, something long and black came out of nowhere, and tried to hit the both of them. David grabbed Alex, and began to dart right through the forest, trying to get away from whatever, or whoever was attacking them. Once they got to a patch of trees, they realized that they might have lost whatever that was.

"Are you okay?" David asked her.

"Sure. Yeah, I'm fine." Alex said, trying to regain her breath. Before David could move again, he felt something come from behind him, and bound him to a tree. David tried with all of his might to break free, but to no avail. Alex looked around and saw the beast that attacked the both of them, which they know as Eddie Brock.

"Where are you going?" Venom growled, looking at Alex as she tried to get away. Venom grabbed her, and pinned her to the ground, running his long tongue ver her face. Alex let out a scream, as she tried to struggle to get out of her grip.

"Get away from her, you son of a bitch!" David screamed. Venom disregarded his command. David wondered how he was going to get free, but he didn't have to wait long. As soon as Venom laid a hand on her, Rayzor broke free from the tree, and looked at Venom, his eyes piercing through the symbiote monster.

Rayzor let out an ear piercing howl, that literally caused the symbiote to rip from Eddie's figure, and jump away to an unknown area.

Rayzor just growled at Eddie, and grabbed him by the throat, Rayzor then dangled him over the edge of a cliff that had spiked rocks below. By this time, Spiderman had finally found them.

"Thank god you are okay. Oh crap, he's going to do it, isn't he?" Spiderman ran towards Rayzor, and looked at the both of them.

"David, come on you know this is wrong. Don't do it." Spiderman said, trying to plead with his friend. Rayzor wasn't listening to him and it looked as though he was going to drop him. Alex, in an almost trance like state, walked over to Rayzor, and grabbed his hand. Rayzor looked at Alex, and saw the tears in her eyes. Once Rayzor saw that sight, he dropped Eddie on the ground, and looked at his friend.

"Thank you." Alex said, "to all three of you."

"Come on, we have to get back before everyone knows what has happened." Spiderman said ushering the teens out of the forest.

* * *

**THREE MONTHS LATER...**

David felt as though a large weight was lifted off of his shoulders. Alex knew the truth about who and what he was, but he didn't know what she really felt about him. She has been around him a lot since that whole episode a few months earlier, but they felt a little less than comfortable around each other. He really missed their friendship, but he knew that there was something more to it than that.

David found himself sitting on the swing in the park, watching the sun set. His mind began to flood with thoughts of him and Alex together, then his face turned red when he remembered seeing her in her underwear. That is when he heard her coming up, and sitting in the swing right next to him.

"Hey." She said in her usual soft tone.

"Hey yourself. How did you know to find me here?" David asked her.

"I saw you leaving your house, so I tailed you here." Alex said, smiling lightly. David smiled back, and looked at the sunset. Soon enough, David got up and walked to the edge of the playground, and just stood there. Alex stood up, and followed him.

"Alex." David said, getting her attention. "I love you."

"I love you too." Alex said, kissing him. When she broke the kiss, David looked at his long time friend.

"So, how does it feel to have a wolf for a boyfriend?" David asked with a smile.

Alex just smiled, and kiss him again.

"Good answer." David smiled, now being the happiest teen, or wolf, on earth.

**THE END**

* * *

**AN: Thanks for reading!**


End file.
